Hime no Taisen
by Oniryuu-sama
Summary: Nous connaissons les Guerrières de la Lune pour leur présent... Mais qu’en estil de leur passé ? Une petite vision personnelle de la rencontre entre Uranus et Neptune avant l'attaque de la Lune Noire sur le Millenium d'Argent.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Je me permets de modifier certaines données pour le bien de ma fanfiction. Veuillez m'excuser d'éventuelles incohérences et m'en faire part si vous le voulez bien.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (violence possible au cours de l'histoire)  
**Résumé :** Nous connaissons les Guerrières de la Lune pour leur présent... Mais qu'en est-il de leur passé ?

** Hime no Taisen   
Chapitre 1**

**L**e regard de la Princesse Serenity se perdait dans l'encre de la nuit alors qu'elle s'accoudait au bord de son balcon. Les notes solennelles d'une valse dans l'immense salle du trône la berçaient ; elle s'apprêtait à fêter son seizième anniversaire et pour que cette cérémonie soit une réussite, elle avait demandé à sa mère l'autorisation d'inviter les Princes et les Princesses des planètes voisines. La Reine n'avait fait preuve d'aucune difficulté, allant même jusqu'à soutenir l'idée de rassembler en cette occasion les héritiers protecteurs du Millenium d'Argent. Après tout, ce bal devait se montrer digne de l'anniversaire d'une future souveraine. Sans faire patienter sa fille plus longtemps, elle avait envoyé des messagers afin d'apporter les lettres d'invitation aux divers palais du système solaire.  
**L**a Princesse se sentait grisée à l'idée de vivre l'une des plus belles soirées de son existence. Retrouver Endymion, le Prince de la planète bleue, la comblerait de bonheur.  
_**L**es héritières de Mercure, Mars, Jupiter et Venus répondront présentes_, avait-elle ajouté dans sa lettre pour Endymion. _Vos Généraux Zoisite, Jaedite, Nefurite et Kunzite seront eux aussi les bienvenus._  
**I**l s'agissait là d'amis de longues dates en qui le Royaume de la Lune pouvait faire confiance. La nouveauté parmi toutes les personnalités invitées était la présence réclamée des héritiers des planètes externes. Des individus étranges, qui n'avaient jamais présenté leur visage à la Reine du Millenium d'Argent. Cette dernière ne masqua point son inquiétude lorsque sa belle enfant lui implora la venue de ces marginaux pour la fête d'anniversaire.  
– Ma fille, malgré le fait que physiquement, ils appartiennent au même système solaire que nous, ils n'en demeurent pas moins indépendants. Tu as appris que la Lune régit les planètes intérieures, mais sans doute ignorais-tu qu'elle n'a aucune emprise sur les quatre planètes extérieures, prévint la Reine avec prudence.  
– Pourtant, Jupiter est un vaste royaume séparé du nôtre par une large ceinture d'astéroïdes, et cela ne vous empêche pas de le gouverner. Pourquoi cette différence avec les quatre autres ? s'exclama la Princesse avec surprise.  
– Depuis la nuit des temps, Jupiter nous protège et nous est dévouée. Mais ceux dits « de l'Extérieur » ne considèrent pas les choses sous un même angle. Apparemment, un trop grand monde sépare nos deux systèmes. Pour tout t'avouer, je suis la Reine de la Lune, la Souveraine du système solaire, et je n'ai jamais vu les visages des Princes et des Princesses de l'Extérieur.  
**L**a jeune Serenity écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Avec un sourire bienveillant, sa mère posa une main sur ses cheveux blonds et ajouta :  
– Ils sont très mystérieux et ont un caractère délicat ; ils avaient très clairement fait comprendre à notre illustre famille qu'ils refusaient toute autorité du Millenium d'Argent. À vrai dire, leur comportement était à la limite de l'hostilité.  
**D**éçue, la Princesse soupira. Elle comptait tellement sur la présence de ces inconnus pour se lier d'amitié avec eux, mais cette vision idyllique de la solidarité ne semblait pas être unanime aux yeux de tous. Ce sentiment si précieux, source d'une force mystérieuse et implacable, restait sans doute propre à la politique des peuples intérieurs.  
– Pourquoi ont-ils quitté notre système ?  
– Nous l'ignorons. Le fait est qu'ils ont souhaité leur indépendance et que nous avons signé le traité de cette nouvelle constitution. Ils sont donc devenus une communauté à part.  
– Alors... sont-ils dignes de confiance ? S'ils souhaitent s'écarter de nous, peut-être est-ce pour se mettre du côté de nos ennemis ? risqua Serenity avec angoisse.  
**L**e geste négatif de sa mère la rassura aussitôt.  
– Ils ont déclaré récemment qu'ils nous viendraient en aide à la moindre agressivité venant de la Lune Noire... Certes ils sont froids et durs, mais nous pouvons reconnaître leur honnêteté et leur sincérité.  
**P**ensive, la Princesse noyait ses grands yeux bleus dans la voûte étoilée au-dessus d'elle. Son impatience se transformait peu à peu en appréhension. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais dû supplier sa mère d'envoyer des messagers aux Principautés des planètes extérieures ? Essuyer un refus serait un affront difficile à surmonter pour elle.  
– Je souhaite tout de même que les invités qui répondront à notre demande soient ravis. (Elle tourna vers sa mère un sourire radieux :) Ce sera un bal comme personne n'en a jamais vu ! s'exclama-t-elle avec une joie évidente.  
**L**a belle Reine acquiesça doucement et s'en retourna à l'intérieur du palais.

**§§§**

**L**a lance effilée d'un garde barra le chemin du messager essoufflé. Ce dernier porta un regard suppliant alors qu'il tentait de retrouver une respiration plus régulière pour une meilleure allure.   
– Présentez-vous, ordonna le soldat d'un ton sans appel.  
– Je suis un simple messager. Sa Majesté la Reine Serenity m'a donné l'ordre d'apporter au Prince Uranus une lettre d'invitation.  
**L**e garde jeta un coup d'œil à la plaque du messager pour s'assurer de l'authenticité de cette histoire. Tout étant en règle, il laissa passer le jeune homme que l'on guida à travers les immenses couloirs du palais. Les escaliers, les salles, les corridors étaient parfaitement démesurés et transpiraient un luxe outrancier. L'or qui constituait les poignées, les pas de portes et les motifs de rampes illuminait les couloirs et le sol de marbre blanc reflétait les riches peintures d'un plafond fastueux.  
**A**lors que le messager se perdait dans la contemplation de ce palais incommensurable, on l'interpella rudement :  
– Ne reste pas là, le nez levé, alors que notre Prince s'impatiente ! sermonna le garde.  
**L**e pauvre missionnaire de la Reine Serenity s'empressa d'entrer dans la salle du trône et découvrit alors le fils du Roi Uranus.  
**A**ssis en biais sur son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et la main soutenant paresseusement sa joue, le Prince affichait une mine blasée et peu engageante. Le messager s'agenouilla respectueusement face à lui, masquant à peine sa surprise de rencontrer un souverain si jeune sur le trône.  
– Que me veux-tu, étranger ? s'enquit le Prince Uranus.  
– Je porte un message de Sa Majesté la Reine Serenity...  
– Tiens donc...  
**L**e messager tendit la lettre à un serviteur qui s'inclina en guise de remerciement. Se tournant vers son maître, il gravit les quatre marches et baissa la tête tout en présentant l'enveloppe.  
– Voici le message, Votre Majesté... annonça-t-il d'une voix fluette.  
– Merci...  
**L**e jeune homme ouvrit la lettre et en sortit un carton d'invitation. Un sourcil intrigué se fronça pendant qu'il lisait attentivement le message.  
– Votre Reine réclame ma présence pour l'anniversaire de sa fille ? résuma le Prince avec étonnement. D'où lui vient une telle lubie ?  
**L**e messager s'empourpra, embarrassé par la tournure de cette question.  
– Elle ne m'a rien dit à ce propos, mais si je puis vous faire part de mon avis, je supposerais que c'est à la demande de sa fille la Princesse que notre Reine vous a envoyé cette invitation...  
**L**e Prince considéra l'individu d'un regard suspicieux, puis un rire secoua ses épaules. Ses yeux blasés semblaient à présent s'enflammer d'une lueur démente.   
– Délicate attention. Je suis un parfait étranger pour votre Reine et elle souhaiterait me compter parmi ses convives. Je reconnais bien là votre naïveté. Vous, les peuples de l'Intérieur, ne doutez de personne.  
**I**l ne put retenir un autre rire et jeta d'un geste las l'enveloppe vide que le serviteur s'empressa de ramasser. De son côté, le missionnaire se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu affaire aux habitants des planètes extérieures, il se rendait compte enfin du fossé qui les séparait. Ce Prince Uranus avait en lui quelque chose de machiavélique ; le parfait contraire de la Princesse Serenity, innocente et pure.  
**L**e jeune souverain contemplait de nouveau cette invitation avec intérêt.  
– Pour être franc, cette idée me déplaît. Je déteste les réceptions et les anniversaires de personnes aussi naïves.   
**B**ien qu'offusqué par ces paroles blessantes, le messager se garda de remettre à sa place ce jeune premier arrogant et orgueilleux.  
– Cela dit, seize ans est un âge important, ajouta pensivement le Prince.  
**I**l savait qu'il serait très déplacé de ne pas répondre à la Reine. Mais lui-même n'avait jamais fêté ses anniversaires ; ces mobiles hypocrites pour organiser un bal lui paraissaient insensés.  
**U**ranus, l'asocial, l'individualiste.  
**N**on content de s'être exclu du système solaire de la Reine Serenity, il avait décidé de dissocier son royaume de ceux des planètes externes. Si les habitants de Saturne, de Neptune et de Pluton prônaient les échanges diplomatiques et commerciaux, les Uraniens n'avaient jamais souhaité de contact avec tout autre planète que la leur. D'emblée, ils refusaient toute autorité autre que celle de leur Prince et pour éviter le conflit, il avait été préférable de se couper du monde et vivre en autarcie.  
**J**amais le Prince d'Uranus n'avait vu autre chose que son palais. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre que les habitants de son Royaume. Ce bal était peut-être l'occasion de voir un peu de monde ? Sortir ne lui ferait pas de mal, après tout. Et même s'il ne voulait l'admettre, il restait sensible à la naïveté d'une jeune fille et souhaitait faire plaisir à la Princesse Serenity.  
_**E**t puis, je ne suis pas obligé de rester toute la nuit. Si je m'ennuie, je peux toujours m'en aller. Sans compter que j'ai quelques questions à poser à leur Reine..._  
– Messager, vas rapporter à ta Reine que je me présenterai au bal organisé pour les seize ans de sa fille...  
– Bien, Votre Majesté... répondit l'interpellé qui déguerpit aussitôt.  
**L**e Prince patienta quelques minutes avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Il quitta la salle et s'en alla rendre visite à son père malade. Il n'avait point besoin d'autorisation de sortie, cependant il était plus correct de ne pas laisser le Roi impotent dans l'ignorance. Tant qu'il lui restait un souffle de vie, il avait le droit de prendre connaissance des actes de l'héritier responsable du trône, et le conseiller quant à la politique à mener.  
**U**ranus frappa à la porte et attendit que son père daigne répondre.  
– _Entrez..._ marmonna une voix grave et affaiblie.  
**I**l obéit et referma la porte derrière lui. Chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur son père, ce dernier lui paraissait vieillir à vue d'oeil. La maladie le rongeait et aspirait ses dernières forces.  
– Je suis désolé de te déranger, soupira le Prince en s'asseyant au chevet du Roi. Mais la Reine Serenity m'a invité pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. L'idée ne m'enchante guère, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'y rendre afin de prendre connaissance de la situation actuelle avec l'ennemi.  
**L**e vieux monarque hocha gravement la tête. Ce simple geste lui arracha une quinte de toux et il tendit une main frêle vers une coupe d'eau. Uranus ne l'aida point, sachant que toute miséricorde blesserait l'orgueil de son géniteur. La fierté et l'indépendance étaient un trait de caractère typique aux familles royales Uraniennes. Il le laissa boire tranquillement et prêta une oreille attentive aux conseils que l'on pouvait lui donner :  
– Tu es franc et lucide, commenta le Roi en reposant son verre sur le buffet. Je pense que tu as compris la gravité de la situation.  
– Oui. La Reine Serenity est trop naïve et complaisante face aux ruses des ambassadeurs de la Lune Noire.  
– Exact. Sa bonté a franchi la limite du raisonnable, mais elle ne se rend pas compte de son erreur. La seule chose que tu puisses faire, c'est t'informer de la situation exacte et tenter de faire comprendre à la Reine qu'elle a fait fausse route depuis le début.  
**U**ranus hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Il était malheureusement habitué à ces discours d'adultes depuis son plus jeune âge. À onze ans, il était monté sur le trône. Sachant qu'il était condamné à rester cloué au lit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, le Roi Ouranos avait fait de son unique descendant un jeune souverain sérieux et mature, sévèrement brimé à la moindre attitude espiègle.  
**L**e Prince n'avait guère connu l'insouciance des garnements de son âge. Sans que l'on se souciât de lui, il était passé d'enfant à adulte sans même pouvoir vivre son adolescence comme les autres. Ce passage abrupt avait fait de lui un jeune homme instable et versatile.  
– Eh bien, quelque chose te tracasse, Uranus ? s'enquit le Roi avec un sourire moqueur.   
**L**'interpellé se reprit aussitôt et secoua négativement la tête.  
– Je n'ai plus rien à te dire... répliqua-t-il en quittant la chambre d'un pas décidé.  
**I**l claqua la porte et sentit ses poings trembler de colère. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que leurs discussions se terminent en affrontement ? Cette vieille habitude commençait à user les nerfs du jeune Prince. Père et fils se ressemblaient trop pour s'entendre un jour...

**§§§**

**L**e bal avait commencé depuis une demi-heure environ, mais déjà la quasi-totalité des invités étaient présents. À l'arrivée d'Endymion, la Reine Serenity l'avait accueilli avec un sourire chaleureux. Les relations diplomatiques entre la planète bleue et son satellite s'étaient améliorées ; l'amour qu'éprouvaient le Prince de la Terre et la Princesse de la Lune avait été révélé et accepté ; leur mariage qui unirait les deux Royaumes n'était plus qu'une question de temps.  
**C**hacun des Quatre Généraux au service d'Endymion avait à son tour demandé la main de sa partenaire respective. Kunzite avait déclaré son amour pour la Princesse Venus, tout comme Jaedite l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec la Princesse Mars. Nefurite et la Princesse Jupiter entretenaient ces mêmes rapports depuis un peu plus longtemps déjà, de même que Zoisite et la Princesse Mercury. Les Rois concernés avaient accepté les cinq unions, tant pour le plaisir de leurs filles que pour la promesse d'une alliance solide et durable entre les cinq planètes intérieures et la Lune.  
**L**es jeunes couples masquaient pudiquement leur euphorie, mais les regards brillants qu'ils s'échangeaient durant les danses étaient suffisants pour exprimer leur allégresse. Alors que les violons entamaient la mélodie harmonieuse d'une valse, les larges portes du Millenium d'Argent s'ouvrirent, faisant apparaître les Princesses de Saturne, de Neptune et de Pluton. Leur présence fit accélérer les battements du cœur de Serenity qui se dirigea aussitôt vers elles.  
– Soyez les bienvenues, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire doux. Entrez je vous prie...  
– Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire, Princesse, déclara l'Impératrice de Pluton.  
– Oui, joyeux anniversaire, approuva la jeune Saturne à ses côtés.  
– Nous vous espérons beaucoup de bonheur, finit l'Héritière de Neptune.  
**S**erenity sentit ses pommettes rosir sous cette pluie de vœux et répondit humblement :  
– Votre présence me fait grand honneur. J'espère que cette fête sera à la hauteur de ce que vous pouvez espérer et que vous ne regretterez pas votre déplacement.  
**E**lle s'en retourna vers les autres convives et les Princesses de l'Extérieur se séparèrent. Saturne se dirigea vers Mercure, la fille du Roi Hermès. C'était une amie de longue date et toutes deux s'étaient longtemps échangé des lettres sans jamais pouvoir se rencontrer physiquement.  
**P**luton s'était d'emblée tournée vers le Prince Endymion qu'elle connaissait depuis des années. Les nombreuses sources de conflits géopolitiques qui menaçaient la paix des planètes intérieures étaient très souvent stoppées dès leur entrée dans le système solaire, confrontée à la puissante armée de Pluton et des autres planètes de l'Extérieur. Ainsi, la Reine atemporelle avait toujours gardé contact avec les princes héritiers de la Terre pour les prévenir de sa situation en tant que Royaume limitrophe.  
**D**e son côté, Neptune se promenait, curieuse, découvrant des centaines de visages nouveaux que son esprit enregistrait mécaniquement. Son père d'ordinaire si rigide avait exceptionnellement accepté cette sortie, ne doutant pas un seul instant que sa fille serait en sécurité auprès d'une Reine aussi rigoureuse que Pluton. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune fille avait quitté les limites de son domaine et avait posé le pied dans un univers inconnu. Cette autorisation insoupçonnée avait été une agréable surprise et s'avérait être une expérience plutôt excitante.  
**B**ientôt, les musiciens se défièrent mutuellement, jouant les uns avec les autres comme ils jouaient de leurs instruments majestueux. Les hôtes se soumirent à cet échange à la fois guerrier et pacifiste, s'invitant à danser dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Serenity dansait dans les bras de son père, royale et gracieuse, alors que son doux Prince invitait sa vieille amie de Pluton. Saturne trouva même une cavalière en la personne de la Reine du Millenium d'Argent. Docile, cette dernière avait accepté de lui apprendre les pas les plus simples de la valse.  
**L**a Princesse Neptune remarqua bien vite que personne ne semblait vouloir l'inviter. Il était fort possible que sa beauté froide impressionnât les peuples de l'Intérieur. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une profonde déception à l'idée de rester seule pour cette soirée. Elle qui avait tant espéré se lier d'amitié avec d'autres personnes et combattre sa solitude, elle se voyait déjà passer une soirée morne dans un coin de la salle.  
**U**n soupir lui échappa et, sans un mot, elle se résigna à quitter le bal pour profiter du magnifique paysage céleste visible depuis le jardin du Royaume de la Lune.  
– M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Princesse ? murmura une voix chaude sur sa nuque.  
**E**lle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers le rustre qui avait osé l'aborder de dos pour mieux la surprendre. Deux yeux d'un bleu plus profond que la mer agitée capturèrent son attention. Étourdie par cette vision, elle recula d'un pas et toisa son interlocuteur.  
**I**l s'agissait d'un jeune homme aux courts cheveux châtain clair. Il était vêtu d'une tenue royale. Son visage délicat et imberbe lui donnait une allure androgyne d'autant plus marquée par une carrure sans doute musculeuse mais élancée. Quant à son regard sombre, il laissait supposer une indéniable fierté et une assurance à la limite de l'impertinence.  
**T**roublée par cette beauté ambiguë, la Princesse s'empourpra. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement de sa propre faiblesse et croisa les bras pour afficher un visage glacial.  
– À qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris.  
**L**e jeune homme lui offrit un sourire chaud et sans plus se préoccuper de l'hostilité manifeste de la demoiselle, il la saisit par la main et se fraya un chemin parmi les couples.  
– Depuis votre arrivée, je vous observe, déclara-t-il simplement en invitant la jeune fille à se serrer contre lui pour débuter leur danse. Veuillez excuser ma brutalité, mais cette valse était mon meilleur prétexte pour vous accoster.  
– Surveillez votre langage ! s'exclama Neptune, outragée.  
– Vous êtes la fille du Roi Poséidon, n'est-ce pas ? coupa son cavalier, snobant ouvertement l'orgueil froissé de sa belle.  
**H**eureusement que son talent rattrapait ses manières frustes. Apparemment, cet homme était exceptionnellement doué pour les danses de salon. La Princesse hocha la tête, une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres.  
– Comment le savez-vous ?  
– Votre classe fait que je n'aurais pu vous confondre avec les Princesses de l'Intérieur. En tout cas, je puis affirmer que vous êtes une danseuse née...   
– Merci. Vous vous débrouillez, vous aussi... rétorqua froidement la jeune fille.  
**R**éalisant brusquement qu'il s'agissait là du premier homme à l'inviter à danser, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Un inconnu la maintenait contre lui. Corps contre corps. Cette sensualité lui enlevait des rosissements et déjà, elle détournait les yeux. Son cavalier se permit un sourire amusé. S'il existait une chose qui le faisait fondre, c'était les filles qui rougissaient à ses compliments. La pudeur et l'humilité étaient des vertus charmantes qui malheureusement se perdaient.  
**P**eu à peu, il resserra son étreinte et murmura :  
– Votre beauté dépasse de loin celle des autres jeunes filles ici présentes. Et je doute qu'une créature, aussi fantastique soit-elle, puisse un jour faire ombrage à votre splendeur...  
**L**a Princesse Neptune rougit brusquement et darda un regard sévère à l'intention du jeune homme un peu trop beau parleur à son goût.  
– À combien de filles avez-vous tenu ce discours ?  
**L**'inconnu se mit à rire doucement.  
– À plusieurs dizaines, pour être honnête, avoua-t-il.  
**N**eptune recula brusquement, souhaitant se débarrasser au plus vite de ce mufle un peu trop inquiétant à son goût. Mais une main ferme la ramena contre lui et une bouche effleura son oreille :   
– Vous offenser n'était point mon intention, Princesse. Je vous prie de m'excuser... Ces louanges me sont peut-être familiers, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils sont honnêtes.  
– Je n'ai aucune raison de vous croire ! siffla Neptune en tentant de se dégager de cette poigne.  
– Aucune, en effet, murmura le jeune homme en daignant la laisser s'écarter de quelques centimètres. Si ce n'est celle de croire en ma franchise.  
**U**n couple vint les heurter et déséquilibra la Princesse contre son cavalier. Présentant leurs excuses, les danseurs reprirent leurs pas et s'éloignèrent. Déjà, Neptune se redressait, les joues rosies par la honte.  
– Vous n'avez pas eu trop mal ? s'enquit son cavalier avec inquiétude.   
– Non, répondit-elle d'un ton tranchant. (Levant un regard brillant de colère, elle riposta :) Vous feriez un parfait matelas !  
**L**e jeune homme se mit à rire et lui adressa un sourire charmeur.  
– Ce n'est pas moi qui me plaindrai de voir une ravissante sirène s'étendre contre moi...  
**N**eptune s'agita pour se dégager des bras de ce malotru mais ce dernier ne la regardait plus, trop occupé à poser ses yeux sur les couples qui tournoyaient autour d'eux.  
– Il y a trop de gens, ici... (Il serra la main de sa cavalière et souffla à son oreille :) Seriez-vous de mon avis pour quitter cette salle et discuter tranquillement dans les Jardins de la Princesse ?  
**C**omprenant qu'elle ne pourrait se défaire de cet étrange personnage avant la fin de la soirée, elle se résigna et accepta la proposition. Quittant la salle et descendant la terrasse de pierre blanche, les deux étrangers choisirent une allée et s'y enfoncèrent afin de trouver un lieu plus paisible, loin de cet orchestre bruyant. À cent mètres du palais, après avoir choisi divers chemins pour ne plus rester dans l'allée centrale, ils s'approchèrent d'une fontaine et la Princesse de Neptune s'assit à son rebord. Ses doigts fins plongèrent dans l'eau et caressèrent un des poissons qui s'y trouvait. Avec une colère contenue, elle murmura :   
– Vous ne venez pas des Royaumes Internes... je me trompe ?  
– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?  
– Cessez de vous défiler et répondez à ma question ! s'écria la jeune fille avec impatience.  
**L**e jeune homme ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.  
– Vous avez raison. Je ne viens pas des Royaumes Internes. Répondez à la mienne maintenant ; qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je ne suis pas de l'Intérieur ?  
– Avec votre impolitesse et votre caractère insolent, il n'est pas difficile de voir que vous ne répondez pas aux critères qui déterminent les peuples internes. Votre façon de m'aborder, de me manquer de respect. Et aussi ce désir de vous isoler, loin des lieux bruyants...  
**L**e jeune homme abaissa un regard condescendant.  
– Vous n'avez pas vraiment lutté pour m'échapper, je considère donc que cela ne vous a pas réellement déplu... crâna-t-il.  
**C**e ton grinçant fit bondir de colère la Princesse. Se levant de la fontaine, elle lui fit face et l'affronta du regard. Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'une brise légère effleurait leurs cheveux.   
– Présentez-vous ! ordonna-t-elle. Qui êtes-vous pour humilier de cette façon l'Héritière du Royaume de Neptune ?  
**L**'étrange inconnu s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.  
– Je suis le Prince Uranus.  
– Le... le Prince Uranus ! bégaya la jeune fille en reculant de trois pas, les yeux agrandis par la surprise et l'effroi.  
– Vous avez l'air mortifiée... remarqua l'Uranien en haussant un sourcil peu concerné.  
– Vous... vous êtes le Prince Uranus ? Mais... tout le monde dit qu'il n'est qu'une légende, un fantôme ! Jamais personne ne l'a vu et...   
**L**e Prince sourit gentiment, amusé par ces rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. La Princesse porta une main à sa bouche, manifestement choquée.  
– Pardonnez mon attitude blessante, Prince Uranus ! Je croyais avoir affaire à un dépravé... oh, je vous prie de me pardonner...  
**U**ranus la dévisagea.  
– Un dépravé ? répéta-t-il, non sans stupeur.  
**I**l se mit à rire et fixa le ciel.   
– Un peu voyou, certes. Libertin, je l'accorde. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, la plus belle Princesse me prendrait pour un dépravé.  
**L**a Princesse rougit de honte et se détourna de lui, un visage cramoisi caché derrière ses mains. Comment avait-elle osé faire preuve d'agressivité envers une légende vivante telle que le Prince Uranus ? Non seulement elle avait déshonoré sa famille en se montrant si arrogante, mais en plus elle avait insulté l'héritier du Royaume le plus emblématique et le plus puissant de tout le système solaire.  
– Oh, veuillez m'excuser. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un jour le Prince Uranus...  
– Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai décidé de faire un effort pour les seize ans de la Princesse Serenity. C'est une étape importante pour les adolescents de cet âge... (Il se pencha vers la Princesse et lui murmura :) Pour être franc, je craignais un peu le contenu de cette soirée... Mais je m'en veux d'être parti sur un tel a priori ; si je n'étais pas venu, jamais je n'aurais pu faire votre connaissance, jolie Princesse.  
**N**eptune se sentit rougir.   
– Prince Uranus, vous m'embarrassez...  
**S**on cœur s'emballa alors que le jeune homme approchait ses lèvres des siennes. Elle arracha son regard à celui du Prince et détourna les yeux, esquivant ce baiser. Uranus ne dévia point sa trajectoire et l'embrassa chastement sur la joue. Profitant de la confusion régnant dans le cœur de la jeune fille, il retira le ruban blanc et une cascade de cheveux bleu-vert retomba sur les épaules de la Princesse.  
– Prince Uranus ! s'exclama-t-elle, outragée. Comment osez-vous ?  
– Vous êtes tellement plus belle ainsi... murmura-t-il, admiratif. Pourquoi emprisonner vos cheveux ? C'est atteindre à votre beauté, Princesse, et blesser la fierté du Dieu qui vous a créée.  
**Q**uelle colère pouvait-elle encore ressentir après de si belles paroles ? Alors que le Prince se penchait à nouveau pour l'embrasser, elle frissonna et tenta de le repousser. Uranus passa une main lente dans les cheveux fins de sa belle et posa ses lèvres sur une joue. Se dirigeant vers le lieu de ses désirs en une traînée de baisers tendres, il captura finalement la bouche vermeille de Neptune, la caressant de sa langue curieuse pour s'inviter et pénétrer cet antre jusqu'alors inviolé.  
**L**a jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sursauter alors que ce mystérieux Uranien s'emparait de la virginité de ses lèvres. Ensorcelée par l'aura obscure et le caractère indompté de ce garçon, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia timidement son premier baiser.  
– Vous là-bas ! Écartez-vous de la Princesse Neptune ! hurla une voix furieuse.  
**À** peine eut-elle rouvert les yeux que le Prince Uranus s'était évanoui dans la nature sans laisser de trace, tel le fantôme que décrivaient les rumeurs.  
– Ce malpropre vous a-t-il fait du mal ? questionna la Générale Amazone qui s'était approchée en courant.  
**L**a jeune Neptune fixa la femme d'un air hagard et reconnut enfin le garde du corps que le Roi lui avait prescrit. Confuse, elle nia d'un signe de tête alors que l'Amazone l'observait avec suspicion.  
– Veuillez m'excuser, Princesse, mais je me dois de vous défendre face à des malpropres de ce genre. Sa Majesté le Roi Poséidon m'a donné l'ordre de vous renvoyer au Palais dès le moindre incident.  
– Cet homme n'est pas un malpropre ! s'indigna la jeune fille.  
– Princesse ! coupa l'Amazone, agacée. Cet individu a osé vous souiller de ses lèvres impures ! Une femme de votre rang se doit de maudire le geste abject de ce libertin. Je serai forcée de mentionner cette aventure dans le rapport que je remettrai à votre père.  
– Non ! refusa la jeune Princesse. De quel droit méprisez-vous cet homme ? Vous ne savez même pas qui il est. Vous n'avez pas à en parler à qui que ce soit !  
– N'oubliez pas que je suis les ordres du Roi Poséidon et non les vôtres. Si vous souhaitez débattre sur ce sujet, ce sera avec lui. Pour ce qui est de l'identité de cet individu, ce n'est qu'un malappris à mes yeux.  
– Mais il s'agit du Prince Uranus !  
**L**e soupir irrité de l'Amazone incita la Princesse à baisser la tête avec abattement.   
– Pouvez-vous être certaine de son identité ? S'il s'agit réellement du Prince Uranus, alors la situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais. Embrasser une Princesse est un acte honteux, car c'est souiller à jamais son image pure. Seul l'époux de la Princesse, désigné uniquement par le Roi, possède le droit de la toucher. L'Héritier d'Uranus est très bien placé pour le savoir, et en tant que Prince, il a violé l'un des Principes Fondamentaux qui font d'un Homme un Roi. À présent, rentrons chez nous et ne discutez pas ! J'ai fauté en vous laissant sans surveillance et Sa Majesté le Roi Poséidon me le fera certainement remarquer.  
**L**a Princesse demeura interdite, assommée par les paroles fermes et déstabilisantes de la Générale Amazone. Obéissante, elle acquiesça et suivit en silence la jeune femme.  
_**P**rince Uranus... Que dois-je comprendre à travers ce baiser ?_  
**D**issimulé derrière un taillis, le Prince Uranus avait assisté à la scène non sans une certaine colère. Troublé par les sentiments révolutionnaires qui brûlaient son cœur glacé, il contempla le ruban blanc qu'il avait emporté dans sa fuite. Séduire avait toujours été un jeu pour lui. Pourquoi cette Princesse faisait-elle exception ? Comment avait-elle pu l'envoûter dès le premier regard échangé ?  
– Je suppose que vous êtes le Prince Uranus.   
**L**'interpellé se tourna vers la Reine Serenity et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec dédain.  
– C'est bien moi, répondit-il.  
**L**a Reine sourit, amusée par l'originalité de ce personnage. Un regard fier, un peu hautain, un visage arrogant, une allure altière... Ce jeune homme était le portrait craché du Roi Ouranos. Les « Votre Majesté » ou toute autre marque de respect étaient des mots qui ne franchissaient jamais leurs lèvres méprisantes.  
– Vous avez recueilli de votre mère la beauté et la grâce, Prince Uranus, mais de votre père, vous avez hérité un orgueil démesuré.  
– Me permettez-vous d'interpréter vos paroles comme un éloge ?  
**L**a Reine Serenity se permit un rire.  
– Oui, car malgré sa suffisance, le Roi Ouranos est un homme de combat volontaire et courageux, que j'estime beaucoup.  
– Il l'a été, mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressemble plus à ce guerrier que vous avez connu, marmonna Uranus en fouillant du regard l'encre du ciel.  
**I**mitant le Prince, la Reine leva les yeux vers la voûte étoilée et fixa la ceinture d'astéroïdes, leur barrière naturelle la plus efficace contre les invasions des royaumes ennemis. Combien de temps ce barrage tiendrait-il ?  
– J'ai concerté mon père et mes hommes, déclara Uranus en fixant impunément les prunelles bleues de la Reine. Nous nous demandions où en étaient les accords avec la Lune Noire... Je devine que les têtes de ce royaume de l'ombre se montrent toujours aussi hostiles à l'idée d'un traité de paix ?  
– Je vais être honnête avec vous, jeune Prince. Ils vont bientôt passer à l'attaque. Je n'ai rien dit aux plus jeunes habitants des planètes de l'intérieur pour ne pas les effrayer, mais la Lune Noire se montre de plus en plus agressive...  
– Cela signifie qu'ils ont refusé votre message d'amour et de paix, n'est-ce pas ?  
– Malheureusement...  
– C'était prévisible. Le contraire m'aurait surpris, à vrai dire...  
– Je gardais espoir... avoua la Reine, peinée.  
**L**e Prince lui jeta un regard accablé.  
– Dites-moi que je rêve ? Quelle naïveté... Si je souhaitais la perte de mon Royaume, il me suffirait de vous nommer Impératrice d'Uranus ! Je serais certain que nos ennemis détruiraient tout sur leur passage sans même trouver une poignée d'hommes armés pour les contrer ! Vous rendez-vous compte de l'identité de votre adversaire ?  
**L**a Reine Serenity ne put que sourire tristement, déroutée face à l'insolence d'Uranus.  
– J'ai foi en l'Humanité. Je suis persuadée que toute personne a un bon fond...  
– Je vous laisse à vos illusions, ma Reine, et ayez foi en ce que vous voulez. De mon côté, je sais que la Lune Noire n'est pas peuplée d'enfants de chœur. J'ose espérer que vous répliquerez.  
– Je déteste la violence et les combats gratuits. Si je peux éviter...  
– Si vous évitez le conflit pour suivre vos idéaux, vous retrouverez votre fille égorgée, noyée dans son sang après avoir été violée et souillée par vos ennemis, coupa le jeune homme avec colère.  
– Prince Uranus ! s'écria la Reine, choquée. Ne parlez pas de cela ! Vous risquez d'apporter malheur...  
**L**e soupir agacé de son interlocuteur provoqua une montée de larmes. Masquant sévèrement son émotion, la Reine Serenity admit que les prédictions du jeune Prince se révéleraient exactes si elle refusait d'agir.  
– Je pensais prévenir votre père, le Roi Ouranos. Les planètes intérieures ne seront pas assez puissantes et trop pacifistes ; nous aurons grand besoin des armées de l'Extérieur si nous voulons protéger notre Royaume des attaques de la Lune Noire. Et je compte tout particulièrement sur les soldats de votre planète.  
**E**lle offrit un sourire tendre au jeune garçon qui la fixait avec surprise.  
– Les Uraniens sont les meilleurs guerriers du système, Prince Uranus.  
– Mmh... J'en référerai à mon père, mais sachez qu'il est invalide et qu'il se fait vieux. Ses jours sont comptés.  
– Je l'ignorais... Il est donc mourant ? Mes sincères condoléances, Prince Uranus.  
– Laissez, Reine Serenity. Vous savez très bien quels sont mes rapports avec lui, votre compassion n'est pas nécessaire.  
**L**a jeune femme garda le silence. Ainsi, le père et le fils ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Deux caractères aussi forts ne pouvaient certainement pas cohabiter, mais apprendre que le Roi Ouranos s'éteindrait très probablement sans avoir réglé leurs différends attristait la Reine.  
– Prince Uranus, fit une voix grave.  
**L**'interpellé pivota à peine la tête et aperçut du coin de l'œil le Prince Endymion accompagné de sa fiancée.  
– Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile ? murmura-t-il en se tournant vers lui.  
– Les Princesses de Saturne et Pluton sont à la recherche de leur amie Neptune. Vous étiez avec elle, non ?  
**V**oyant le ruban dans la main du Prince Uranus, le regard d'Endymion se durcit.  
– En effet, mais prévenez Saturne et Pluton qu'une Amazone du Roi Poséidon l'a ramenée chez elle. Il s'est passé... un petit incident.  
– Un incident ? répéta la Princesse Serenity. Oh... j'aurais souhaité que tout le monde apprécie ma réception...   
– N'ayez crainte, Princesse, répondit Uranus avec un sourire charmeur malgré la présence d'Endymion. Elle a beaucoup apprécié cette fête et je suis certain qu'elle s'en souviendra longtemps...  
**E**ndymion et Uranus se cherchèrent du regard, une flamme de défi illuminant leurs pupilles.  
– Bien. Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter, décida le Prince de l'Extérieur. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité, Princesse Serenity. Ce geste m'a touché et j'ai passé un bon moment.  
– J'en suis ravie. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, Prince Uranus... répondit la jeune fille en rosissant, intimidée par le charisme de l'Uranien.  
– Ce serait un plaisir, Princesse...  
**E**n vil séducteur qu'il était, le jeune homme blond lui glissa un clin d'œil et exécuta une rapide révérence avant de disparaître.  
– Il est vraiment différent... murmura la Reine Serenity, pensive. Très différent de nous...  
– Et je m'en méfie, avoua Endymion. Même si je ne doute pas qu'il est un allié précieux malgré les apparences.

_À suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Tanuki   
**Source :** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Je me permets de modifier certaines données pour le bien de ma fanfiction. Veuillez m'excuser d'éventuelles incohérences et m'en faire part si vous le voulez bien.  
**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont la propriété de Naoko Takeuchi, mais cette version de l'histoire m'appartient.  
**Rating :** R (violence possible au cours de l'histoire)  
**Résumé :** La Princesse Serenity a fêté son anniversaire. Durant ce bal, la Princesse Neptune a croisé la route du Prince Uranus. Malgré une rencontre difficile, elle s'est soumise à son baiser, créant un incident diplomatique plus grave qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

** Hime no Taisen   
Chapitre 2**

**U**ne eau glacée se déversa sur les épaules de la Princesse Neptune qui se raidit d'horreur. Depuis son retour, on l'avait forcé à prendre plusieurs bains aux sels purificateurs. Bien sûr, elle adorait l'eau, elle aimait cet élément qui lui était si familier. Mais elle détestait par-dessus tout qu'une personne de rang inférieur se permette de lui donner un bain sans son accord.  
**G**elée et agacée, elle tenta de se relever mais une main sévère s'appuya sur son épaule et la fit se rasseoir dans la baignoire.  
– Un peu de patience, Princesse ! ordonna la Générale Amazone alors que les servantes continuaient de frictionner la jeune fille. Vous devez assainir votre corps...  
**L**a Princesse lui lança un regard accusateur et répliqua :  
– Tout ça pour un simple baiser ! N'avez-vous pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop ?  
– Ne recommencez pas avec ça, Princesse ! coupa l'Amazone. Vous avez été assez sotte pour vous laisser corrompre par le premier libertin venu, alors assumez les conséquences, à présent !  
**O**ffensée, l'Héritière détourna la tête, hautaine.   
– Si vous ne vous étiez arrêtée qu'à un bain, je me serais tue. Mais c'est le deuxième bain que je prends depuis mon lever et le cinquième depuis mon retour du Millenium d'Argent.  
**L**'Amazone se planta devant elle et lui saisit le menton :  
– Vous materner n'est pas un plaisir mais je me dois de suivre les ordres de votre père.  
– N'oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez, Générale Néréide...  
– À une petite écervelée qui se permet de prendre le monde entier de haut.  
**L**a Princesse dégagea son visage et repoussa brutalement sa tutrice. Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard un long moment, puis l'Amazone froissée quitta les lieux en marmonnant quelques ordres secs aux servantes.  
**N**eptune entoura ses genoux de ses bras et soupira. En quoi ce baiser était-il malsain ? Après tout, c'était un Prince qui l'avait enlacée...  
_« S'il s'agit réellement du Prince Uranus, alors la situation est plus grave que je ne le pensais. »_  
**C**es paroles mystérieuses que la Générale Amazone avait prononcées quelques jours plus tôt résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Certes, il s'agissait d'un personnage arrogant et son côté charmeur faisait désordre dans le rang des Princes. À lui seul, il réduisait à néant la parfaite image stéréotypée du Prince. Son caractère épouvantable et sa tendance à charmer tout ce qui portait un jupon faisaient d'Uranus un individu particulièrement détestable et atypique aux yeux des Seigneurs prêts à marier leurs filles.  
**C**omment avait-elle pu éprouver une quelconque attirance pour cet homme qui, finalement, n'avait que peu de qualités ? Avait-elle trouvé en lui une personnalité plus forte que la sienne – ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire – ?  
**S**ans doute Uranus avait-il de bons côtés, mais il ne s'était pas présenté sous son meilleur jour lors de la réception de la Princesse Serenity. Un peu trop entreprenant, volage et capricieux... Neptune avait toujours été en quête de la perfection. Pourquoi diable ses joues devenaient-elles brûlantes chaque fois qu'elle repensait au sourire enfantin de ce Prince insolent ? Neptune la glacée avait-elle fondu face à cet inconnu plus brûlant qu'un soleil ?  
– Pourquoi se « purifier » ? grogna-t-elle tout bas en imaginant déjà sa peau fragile rougie sous les massages frénétiques des servantes.  
– Parce que seul votre mari aura l'autorisation de vous embrasser, et de vous serrer dans ses bras, Princesse... répondit doucement une des jeunes domestiques. Le Prince Uranus n'a pas respecté ce Principe Fondamental.  
**N**eptune lui leva un regard passablement ennuyé avant de rétorquer froidement :  
– Alors je l'épouserai.  
**E**lle s'étonnait de son détachement effronté. Parler de choses sérieuses avec tant de légèreté ne lui ressemblait point, surtout que l'idée de s'unir à ce personnage décalé ne la réjouissait guère.   
– C'est impossible, Princesse...  
**P**ourtant cette réponse l'agaçait bien plus que le souvenir de ce jeune garçon. Elle se raidit et leva fièrement le menton.  
– Il s'agit d'un Prince, son sang est royal. Rien ne peut empêcher ces épousailles.  
**E**lle en rougissait de honte mais son regard restait déterminé et lointain.  
– Princesse... vous semblez ignorer que votre Père le Roi Poséidon a toujours eu un léger différend avec le Roi Ouranos, murmura son ancienne nourrice en s'approchant d'elle, un peignoir plié sur le bras. Venez vite, vous risquez d'attraper la mort dans cette eau glacée.  
**L**a Princesse ne se fit pas prier et quitta le bain pour se couvrir du vêtement doux et chaud. Alors qu'elle l'ajustait à sa taille et qu'on s'occupait de sa chevelure, elle répéta pensivement :  
– Un différend... quel genre de différend ?  
– Seul votre père le Roi Poséidon pourra clairement vous expliquer l'origine de cette situation, Princesse, répondit la vieille femme avec embarras.  
– Bien. Je souhaitais lui rendre visite, justement.  
**R**oyale, la jeune fille s'en retourna dans ses appartements et s'assit face à son miroir pour démêler ses longs cheveux bleus. Elle prenait toujours grand soin de sa chevelure qu'elle savait très belle. Une fois cette tâche consciencieusement accomplie, elle quitta son peignoir pour se vêtir d'une robe légère et d'un châle luxueux autour des épaules. Il était temps pour elle de s'intéresser à la politique étrangère. Longtemps, elle avait renié son devoir d'Héritière au trône. Ce jour-là, le simple fait d'apprendre qu'une querelle avait poussé deux monarques à ne plus se rencontrer lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle ne connaissait rien en dehors de son palais.   
**A**lors qu'il discutait avec un Général d'Armée, le Roi Poséidon aperçut sa fille entrer dans la salle et il fit signe à l'homme de disposer. Souriant, il accueillit son enfant et l'interrogea :  
– Comment te sens-tu, Neptune ?  
**L**a Princesse s'inclina respectueusement et répondit d'un ton grinçant :  
– Propre.  
– J'en suis ravi, répondit son père, manifestement sourd aux soupirs de sa descendance. La Générale Néréide m'a narré les faits dont tu as été victime. Je suis le seul responsable et tu n'auras aucun blâme. Personne n'a pensé à te prévenir de quoi un Uranien est capable...  
**N**eptune détourna la tête et agita impatiemment une main.  
– Quelle intransigeance... Pensez-vous que tous les Uraniens soient à l'image de ce Prince ?  
– Ce vaurien est bien représentatif de sa race, marmonna le Roi en caressant pensivement sa barbe grise.  
**U**n silence suivit ses paroles alors qu'il étudiait le profil de sa fille. Elle était certainement la plus belle princesse à marier de tout le système solaire et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'enorgueillir à l'idée d'avoir engendré une beauté parfaite. Mais cette perfection avait quelque chose de gênant, un détail fort déplaisant ; sa froideur que seule une statue de marbre blanc pouvait égaler.   
**P**ourtant, bon nombre de prétendants parmi les fils des Grands de la Cour avaient tenté une approche tout en évitant les foudres de ce regard glacé. Mais jamais la Princesse Neptune n'avait accepté une danse. Encore moins les discussions courtoises mais lassantes de jeunes Ducs timorés et maladroits. Discussions qu'elle s'empressait toujours d'écourter.  
– Neptune, il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. Ta réputation de jeune femme distante et peu engageante est célèbre au-delà de notre planète. Des dizaines de jeunes hommes ont tenté d'attirer ton attention en vain. Et ce... cet Uranus qui t'embrasse... Comment a-t-il osé ? Et comment a-t-il fait pour que tu ne le repousses pas d'emblée ?  
**Q**uelque peu agacée par tout ce remue-ménage pour un simple baiser, la Princesse fixa son père droit dans les yeux et détacha ses mots.  
– Je l'ai laissé faire, Père. Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser. Mieux encore, j'ai dégusté ce baiser avec la plus grande allégresse.  
– Ce que tu dis est insensé ! s'écria Poséidon en se levant de son trône. Comment oses-tu proférer de telles paroles sans même rougir de honte ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation...  
**N**eptune poussa un soupir impatient et reporta son attention ailleurs, le regard hautain prêt à conquérir l'horizon.  
– Où est le problème ? Il s'agit d'un Prince, un futur Roi. N'est-ce pas là un moyen sûr de gagner en puissance ?  
– Ne parle pas sans savoir. Et n'oublie pas qu'il est un Prince des Cieux. Toi, tu es une Princesse des Mers. Vous ne pouvez vous entendre...  
**C**es mots n'étaient point dénués de bon sens. Cet Uranus avait un caractère insupportable. Alors que Neptune se dirigeait vers les vitraux des larges fenêtres pour admirer le jardin royal au-dehors, la Générale Amazone entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant le souverain.  
– Votre Majesté, les suites de l'incident avec le Prince Uranus sont plus lourdes que nous ne l'avions cru. Apparemment, quelqu'un a pris un malin plaisir à annoncer ce qui est arrivé à votre fille ; une minorité parmi les Grands de la Cour a décidé de retirer leurs fils aînés de la liste des prétendants de la Princesse.  
**À** peine les mots furent-ils prononcés qu'un silence pesant s'installa. Neptune se sentit rougir. À la fois vexée d'être ainsi dénigrée et pleine de rancœur envers ce malotru qui l'avait bel et bien souillée aux yeux du monde entier, elle détourna la tête. Le Roi serra les doigts autour de son accoudoir et inspira profondément. Déjà, la colère empourprait son visage pâle.  
– Il s'agit des extrémistes de votre Cour. Majesté, vous avez décidé de ne plus entrer en conflit avec le royaume d'Uranus, cependant il demeure toujours dans certains cœurs de la haute société Neptunienne un fort sentiment de haine et de dégoût envers les Uraniens. Il n'est pas étonnant que ceux qui ont conservé une telle rancœur aient voulu retirer leurs fils de la liste des prétendants de la Princesse.  
– Je comprends. Cette histoire ne fait qu'attiser ma colère envers Ouranos et son fils, mais je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu et donner raison à l'extrémisme le plus malsain qui subsiste encore au sein de ma Cour.  
**L**e Roi glissa un coup d'œil vers sa fille qui ne cessait de fixer les jardins. Il savait que cette nouvelle l'avait froissée.  
– Ma fille, tu comprends pourquoi nous faisions preuve d'insistance avec cette purification ?  
– Oh, ne commencez pas avec ça ! grinça la jeune Princesse en agitant une main impatiente. Même si je n'apprécie guère le Prince Uranus, je ne comprends pas quel plaisir vous prenez à le diaboliser ainsi. Il n'est pas pire que la plupart des hommes.  
– Je t'interdis de prendre sa défense ! prévint Poséidon d'un ton menaçant. Il est méprisable et ses paroles sont rudes...  
– Ses paroles sont rudes parce qu'il ne se cache pas derrière la flatterie fallacieuse et l'hypocrisie sournoise prisées par les autres hommes de haut rang.  
**S**ans plus écouter les mots furieux de son père, elle traversa la salle du trône et la quitta, ne manquant pas de claquer violemment la porte derrière elle.  
– Neptune ! vociféra le Roi.  
**M**ais sa fille était déjà loin. Il soupira et se massa les sinus, fatiguée par ces conflits perpétuels entre lui et la Princesse. La Générale Amazone osait à peine croiser le regard de son monarque. Elle se rendait compte de la part de responsabilité qu'elle tenait dans cette histoire : un moment d'inattention, court mais fatal, avait suffi pour qu'un étranger salisse sa protégée. Malgré la magnanimité reconnue du Roi Poséidon, une telle faute professionnelle pouvait lui coûter extrêmement cher. À présent, aux yeux d'une poignée de royalistes convaincus, la Princesse avait à tout jamais perdu sa pureté. Elle serait bien vite la cible de dépréciations injurieuses...  
**N**éréide n'approuvait guère la haine gratuite des Neptuniens envers les Uraniens ; la discorde n'avait concerné que les deux Rois qui s'étaient promis de la garder secrète. Cependant, certains « Grands » estimaient en savoir autant que leur souverain, malgré le silence établi et respecté entre Ouranos et Poséidon.  
– Votre Majesté, votre fille n'était pas au courant de cette rivalité entre vous et le Roi d'Uranus. Elle ne pensait pas à mal en laissant un Prince l'embrasser. Elle n'avait jamais quitté le palais auparavant, sans doute le changement d'air l'a-t-il étourdie ?  
– Je te remercie de prendre la défense de Neptune malgré son ingratitude envers toi. Mais les femmes qui l'ont élevée sont rigoureuses, et je doute qu'on lui ait dit que laisser un inconnu l'enlacer était de bonnes mœurs. Elle s'est enflammée pour un baiser, sans se rendre compte que ce geste allait la desservir et empreindre à jamais sa réputation.  
**L**a Générale baissa son regard aux couleurs azuréennes, le rose aux joues et la gorge serrée. Ses longs cheveux bruns et joliment ondulés voilèrent son profil épuré comme pour lui cacher ses couleurs.  
– Mais un premier baiser, c'est important... murmura-t-elle tout bas.  
– Pardon ?  
– Peut-être devriez-vous expliquer à votre fille les raisons de cette guérilla entre votre Royaume et celui d'Uranus, fit semblant de répéter la jeune femme d'une voix claire et ferme.   
**C**onsentant finalement à se lever, Poséidon se permit un soupir résigné et quitta la salle.

**§§§**

**N**eptune s'était étendue sur son lit, un énorme coquillage à son oreille pour écouter l'écho infatigable des vagues. Ces musiques naturelles que peu de gens savaient apprécier étaient toujours parvenues à l'apaiser. Depuis des années, depuis qu'elle avait vu les paysages marins de cette petite planète qu'était la Terre, elle s'était plue à s'imaginer marcher sur le bord de mer, ses pieds nus dans l'écume blanche et le vent marin caressant son corps au travers de la soie d'une robe.  
**L**es paupières closes, un mince sourire ombrant ses lèvres, la Princesse arborait un visage détendu que personne ne lui connaissait. Seule une parfaite intimité pouvait lui permettre une telle sérénité.  
**L**orsque l'on frappa à la porte, elle éloigna le coquillage de son oreille et fronça les sourcils. Elle se leva sans prendre la peine de répondre, laissant le Roi libre d'entrer ou d'abandonner l'idée d'un dialogue entre eux.  
**P**oséidon savait que la communication était difficile entre lui et sa fille, cependant il abaissa la poignée en or et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et admira la vue. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que Neptune puisse bénéficier des plus beaux panoramas. Il s'était persuadé qu'avec un tel paysage à ses yeux, la Princesse n'aurait jamais envie de quitter leur planète pour découvrir l'univers.   
– Mon défaut aura été de trop vouloir te protéger. En te confinant ici, je m'assurais de ta sécurité. Mais j'aurais dû savoir que le jour où tu découvrirais le monde extérieur, tu ne serais pas préparée pour l'affronter... Cet incident l'autre soir en est la preuve.   
**U**n silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Manifestement, ces paroles étaient de trop. Sans doute Neptune s'estimait-elle parfaitement maîtresse de son destin. Poséidon savait combien l'adolescence était source d'orgueil ; à cet âge, on en savait toujours plus que les parents.  
**L**ui aussi avait proféré ce discours, à l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune prince arrogant. Lui aussi avait fait preuve de trop d'assurance malgré son inexpérience certaine.  
– Il existe un différend entre vous et le Roi de la planète Uranus. Puis-je savoir lequel ?  
– À l'époque de nos grands parents, les souverains de nos deux royaumes ont fondé une alliance nommée KAZUMI, le Vent et la Mer... Cette Alliance était basée sur un pacte aux règles très strictes. À la suite de nos parents, nous avons suivi cet accord et nous avons sympathisé. Mais peu à peu, alors que nous avancions en âge, Ouranos Tenousei a commencé à se marginaliser. Ses excentricités et son goût de la provocation m'ont vite agacé. J'avais acquis une sagesse qu'il était incapable de concevoir. Cette divergence n'a cessé de croître et un jour, nous sommes entrés en conflit. Ouranos est entré dans une colère effroyable. J'ai croisé son regard à ce moment-là : Ouranos était fou. Réellement fou. Un forcené irresponsable... De rage, il a détérioré notre salle de conférence. J'ai préféré détruire l'Alliance KAZUMI.  
**P**oséidon se frotta les yeux. Ressasser le passé n'était guère réjouissant compte tenu des mauvais souvenirs qui dominaient les bons.  
– Nous avons gardé cette histoire secrète pour éviter que nos peuples se déclarent la guerre. Mais finalement, tous les Uraniens sont aussi insupportables que leur Roi. Nous n'avons plus aucun contact à présent. J'aspire à une tranquillité que j'estime méritée.   
**L**a Princesse tourna le dos à son père et porta une main à son front, abattue.  
– Quelle querelle stupide...  
– Ne parle pas sans savoir, Neptune ! Il avait les pupilles rétrécies et les yeux éclaircis par la fureur. Il ne reconnaissait plus personne ! La famille Tenousei est reconnue pour être dégénérée et sujette à des crises de folies imprévisibles... Je refuse que tu fréquentes un Uranien, et je suis très sérieux.  
– Vous comptez régir mon intimité après dix-huit années d'emprisonnement en ce palais ?   
– Navré que tu le prennes de cette façon. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'emprisonner. Cependant, je me dois de juger si oui ou non tes fréquentations sont recommandables. Heureusement, nous avions étudié la liste de tes prétendants. Même si ma décision est presque définitive, je suis contraint d'en parler au Prince choisi. Un messager est parti le prévenir... Il viendra nous rendre visite demain.  
– Oh, parfait, articula Neptune d'un ton cassant.  
**L**'Empereur baissa les yeux et soupira. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction certes compréhensible mais décourageante. Quand Neptune comprendrait-elle que sur cette planète, ce n'était pas à la fille de choisir son partenaire mais aux parents ? Cependant, il se demandait de temps en temps quelle aurait été sa réaction si ses parents avaient décidé pour lui. Ayant été un héritier mâle, certains droits lui avaient été accordés, en outre l'autorisation d'épouser la femme de son choix à condition que son statut social fît honneur au sien. Sa rencontre avec la Princesse du satellite Thalassa avait été décisive et ils s'étaient unis quelques années plus tard.  
**M**ais sur Neptune et Uranus, seul un Roi pouvait gouverner ; la loi était formelle pour ces deux planètes jumelles. Neptune devait donc épouser un homme que son père estimait digne de lui succéder. La Reine n'avait qu'un rôle d'ambassadrice qui lui interdisait la politique.  
**L**e mécontentement de Neptune avait sans doute de bonnes raisons d'être, mais Poséidon ne pouvait se permettre de mettre son royaume en danger pour ménager l'orgueil de sa fille.  
– J'ai choisi ce qu'il y a de mieux. Cet homme possède tous les atouts que tu puisses rechercher. Il est séduisant, galant, instruit et de sang pur. Que demander de plus ?  
– Rien. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être réservé à un homme parfait, siffla la Princesse.   
**A**ccablé par ce ton corrosif, le Roi libéra un profond soupir. Sa fille semblait prendre un malin plaisir à répliquer ce qu'il souhaitait entendre sans jamais lui laisser l'occasion d'y croire.  
– Il s'agit du Prince de Galatée. Au moins, il n'est pas un enfant bâtard, murmura-t-il enfin.  
– Bâtard ? De quoi parlez-vous ?   
**P**oséidon avait enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de sa fille. Non sans fierté, il redressa les épaules et afficha une carrure imposante.  
– Ce Prince Uranus dont tu ne cesses de vanter les défauts n'est rien de plus qu'un fils bâtard.  
**L**es yeux de Neptune s'agrandirent d'effroi. Subitement, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi certains Ducs l'avaient considérée comme impure après l'incident au Millenium d'Argent. Elle-même éprouvait en cet instant un profond dégoût à l'idée d'avoir été enlacée par un enfant illégitime.  
– Il faut savoir qu'Ouranos a toujours été volage. Sans doute trop excentrique pour se plier au code de conduite qu'un Roi se doit de suivre... Le fait est qu'il n'a jamais voulu épouser l'une des innombrables Princesses qu'on lui présentait. Contre tout bon principe, il a préféré mener une vie de débaucher et passer ses nuits en compagnie de femmes sans morale. Un jour, il a rencontré une fille très pieuse du nom de Miranda, vivant dans les bas quartiers du satellite uranien Cressida. Sa beauté a ému Ouranos qui l'a courtisée. Après maintes promesses qu'il n'aura jamais tenues, il a profité d'elle et l'a abandonnée le lendemain. Cette jeune femme a aussitôt compris que les serments d'un avenir radieux au sein du palais ne seraient pas respectés et qu'elle avait été tout simplement abusée. Elle a tout de même souhaité porter dans son ventre la descendance honteuse d'Ouranos. Des jumeaux sont nés, un garçon et une fille. Trop pauvre pour s'occuper d'eux et rejetée par sa famille, elle a décidé d'abandonner les deux nouveaux-nés aux portes du palais et de se poignarder à leur côté. Elle espérait qu'ainsi, Ouranos la reconnaîtrait et accueillerait sa descendance. Ce qu'il a fait scrupuleusement...  
**U**n petit silence s'installa alors que Poséidon se délectait de cette narration pour le moins cruelle et révoltante. Avec une telle révélation sur les origines du Prince Uranus, sa fille allait enfin accepter le fait que l'héritier du satellite Galatée était un homme digne d'elle.  
– Le Roi Ouranos a accepté de les éduquer ? s'étonna la Princesse.  
– Oui... Ouranos n'est pas stupide. Il est au contraire très lucide et intelligent, c'est ce qui le rend dangereux. En voyant le corps de cette jeune fille, il a parfaitement compris le message et a adopté les deux enfants. Cependant, la fille a été tuée dans un accident à l'âge de 9 ans. Un jeune étalon de la garde royale s'est débattu lors de son dressage et a décoché une ruade. Comme les deux enfants apprenaient l'équitation, ils étaient présents. Le garçon a eu le temps d'esquiver. Mais les sabots du cheval ont touché la tête de la petite ; elle est morte sur le coup...  
**S**e tournant vers Neptune, le souverain reprit calmement :  
– Maintenant que tu connais les origines du Prince Uranus, je suppose que tu ne cherches plus à lui trouver des vertus là où il ne peut y en avoir ?   
**L**a Princesse se garda bien de répondre. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait plus voir en ce jeune homme l'héritier arrogant mais agréable qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant. Mais donner raison à son père était parfaitement inconcevable.  
– J'ignorais que la pureté du sang influait sur les vertus d'un homme...  
**E**ncore ce ton méprisant.  
– Ma fille, pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre que j'agis pour le bien de ce Royaume ?  
– Et si vous pensiez à mes biens ? coupa la jeune fille en lui dardant un regard furieux. Avez-vous pensé qu'avant d'avoir une descendance à marier, vous aviez une fille ?  
– Égoïsme de Princesse, grogna le Roi.  
**U**ne tension s'ajouta à l'ambiance déjà glaciale entre le père et la fille. Souhaitant calmer cette colère silencieuse qui se déchaînait dans le corps de la Princesse, Poséidon lui caressa les cheveux et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Elle lui retourna un coup d'œil irrité, puis un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres :  
– Je n'épouserai pas votre Galatéen. Mon projet est de refonder l'Alliance KAZUMI, sur une relation plus stable et durable... Oseriez-vous tourner le dos à une telle union qui nous permettrait de gagner en puissance ?  
**P**oséidon comprit immédiatement le message ; son élan de compassion disparut pour ne faire place qu'à la déception. Le fil du dialogue venait de rompre...  
– Dans deux nuits, un bal sera organisé au Palais. Le Prince de Galatée sera spécialement invité. Je compte sur ta présence et j'espère que tu ne proféreras plus jamais de paroles aussi absurdes que celles que je viens d'entendre.

**§§§**

**A**llongé sur son lit, une main jouant machinalement avec un ruban blanc, le Prince Uranus soupira. Le souvenir de la jeune Princesse qu'il avait rencontrée au bal de Serenity le hantait depuis son retour dans le palais.  
**C**e matin-là, il n'avait pas quitté la chambre. C'était contraire à ses habitudes : il avait toujours tendance à préférer se lever tôt et reprendre ses activités dès le lever du soleil. Mais cette fois-ci, plutôt que se présenter à ses leçons de tir à l'arc, il avait préféré se cloîtrer dans une pièce tranquille pour réfléchir à la situation actuelle. Il connaissait les rapports distants entre les Deux Puissants, tels étaient nommés les deux royaumes en conflit. Il savait pertinemment que les Uraniens étaient perçus par les Neptuniens comme un peuple fruste et amoral. Vexé d'être relégué au rang de goujat sans même avoir le droit de se défendre, le Prince avait nourri en retour une animosité certaine envers les Neptuniens. Pourtant, il avait volontiers reconnu le génie et les charmes de la fille de Poséidon.  
**I**l se surprit. Pourquoi éprouvait-il soudain une telle attraction ? Il avait connu tant de femmes toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Il ne s'était jamais passé un soir sans qu'il fît la cour à une charmante servante de son Palais. Sa mémoire n'était pas suffisante pour qu'il se souvînt de chacune de ces chairs qu'il avait touchées et aimées pour une nuit. Aussi, ce visage obsédant de la jeune Princesse à la chevelure marine l'inquiétait presque. Quelque chose d'inconnu n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller en lui et le pousser toujours plus vers elle.  
**L**a situation était d'autant plus insupportable qu'il était forcé de rester présent dans son empire en cas d'attaque surprise de la Lune Noire ; quitter ses terres et rassasier sa curiosité envers cette Neptunienne lui était impossible.  
**U**n bruit à la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées.  
– Oui ? grogna-t-il, une main courant dans ses cheveux rebelles.  
**U**ne jeune servante qu'il ne connaissait pas encore apparut. Elle avait les joues rouges et était vêtue sa courte robe bleue de servante ; à croquer, tout simplement... Et Uranus en profita pour oublier un instant la Princesse Neptune.  
– Prince Uranus, Sa Majesté le Roi Ouranos vous demande, dans la Salle du Trône...  
– Allons bon ! Que me veut-il encore, ce vieux débris ? marmonna le jeune homme en se redressant.  
**I**l traversa la chambre et retint fermement le bras de la petite servante qui souhaitait s'éclipser. Il était temps pour lui de se ressaisir et ne plus penser à cette Neptunienne foncièrement odieuse. Un sourire doux éclaira son visage et il se pencha lentement, embrassant une joue rose. La servante s'empourpra et baissa la tête, mais un index retraça le contour de son visage fin et lui fit relever le menton. Uranus se courba au-dessus d'elle et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
**L**orsque la servante osa rouvrir les yeux, elle était seule, adossée contre le mur, la porte entrouverte à côté d'elle...  
**U**ranus se dirigeait vers la Salle du Trône en examinant pensivement ce ruban blanc dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Agacé, il fourra le ruban dans sa poche entra dans la salle où son père l'attendait. Sans même s'incliner, il marmonna :  
– Depuis quand quittez-vous votre lit, Père ? Vous êtes presque mourant, et il serait fâcheux que mon siège d'empereur soit sali par la dépouille poussiéreuse d'un vieux Roi desséché.  
– _Ton_ siège ? Tu n'es pas encore à la tête du Royaume, Miranda Uranus Tenousei...  
**U**ranus grinça des dents.  
– Pour quelles raisons m'avez-vous appelé ?  
– Puisque tu as été rendre visite à la famille royale du Millenium d'Argent, je voulais savoir où en était la Reine Serenity avec l'ennemi.  
– La Reine a échoué. Ses arguments n'ont pas été assez persuasifs du point de vue des ambassadeurs de la Lune Noire. L'ennemi va passer à l'attaque et la Reine Serenity m'a fait comprendre qu'elle appellerait sans doute l'Armée Uranienne à l'aide. Notre réputation de guerriers n'est plus à refaire.   
**O**uranos leva un regard fatigué. La Reine n'avait donc pas été assez convaincante ? Cela ne l'arrangeait guère. Atteint d'une maladie qui ne touchait que les héritiers mâles du Royaume, il avait vu sa durée de vie diminuer de moitié et ses jours étaient comptés à présent. Même si cette idée lui était insupportable, il savait que le jeune Prince serait bientôt le seul et unique Empereur du Royaume d'Uranus.  
– Je m'en doutais un peu. Elle a beau être une impératrice incroyablement généreuse et loyale, la Reine Serenity est une incapable dès que se pointe un conflit. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas combattre aux côtés de mes hommes. J'ai fait mon temps et la fin est proche...  
– Si vous le permettez, Père, je prendrai la tête des troupes. (S'inclinant pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion, Uranus ajouta :) N'oubliez pas que vous avez fait de moi le meilleur Général d'Armée de toute la planète...  
– De tout le système solaire, rectifia le Roi Ouranos, fier d'avoir formé son fils à la bataille.  
– N'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux ? Nous ignorons la force des autres héritiers des planètes de l'Extérieur...  
– Ce sont des filles aux pouvoirs impressionnants mais moins bien entraînées que toi.  
**L**e vieil Empereur sourit doucement. C'était une des rares fois où ils parvenaient à discuter sans hausser le ton. Le dialogue était extrêmement difficile entre eux ; ils se ressemblaient trop. Ce même caractère arrogant, borné et malin. Ils ne pouvaient se supporter depuis des années. Leurs rapports s'étaient considérablement dégradés le jour où le Prince avait eu connaissance de ses origines bâtardes. Depuis, l'enfant nourrissait en son cœur une rancœur terrible. Porter le prénom de sa mère était une humiliation.  
– Je te charge d'une mission ; va voir le Roi Poséidon et demande-lui sa position politique.  
– Bien, Père. (Un peu mal à l'aise, Uranus se massa la nuque et reprit :) À propos de Poséidon, j'ai rencontré sa fille au Millenium d'Argent. Des cheveux bleus, une personnalité froide et hautaine...  
– Tu parles de Thalassa ? Thalassa Neptune Kaiousei est la fille de Poséidon. Elle est un peu plus jeune que toi je crois.  
– Elle est loin d'être avenante.  
– C'est le propre des Neptuniens. Enfin j'espère pour toi que tu n'attends rien d'elle. N'oublie pas que son père nous méprise. Tu n'es qu'un chien à ses yeux...  
**U**ranus comprit qu'il valait mieux éviter de relater l'incident diplomatique qu'il avait engendré en embrassant la Princesse.  
– Pas étonnant. Si tu avais appris à ne pas baisser le pantalon devant chaque fille qui passe...  
**S**ans attendre l'ordre de son père, le Prince quitta la salle en claquant les portes derrière lui. S'en allant vers les écuries, il sella et brida l'un des pégases et le chevaucha. Grâce à ces destriers mythiques qui peuplaient cette planète, le voyage jusqu'à Neptune ne serait pas long...

**§§§**

**D**ebout au beau milieu de la salle de réception et agitant les bras tel un chef d'orchestre, Poséidon soumettait des ordres à ses serviteurs afin que la décoration pour le bal soit la plus raffinée. Alors qu'il s'acharnait quant à la parure des rideaux, un garde entra et s'agenouilla devant lui :  
– Majesté, quelqu'un vous demande...  
– Je n'ai pas le temps. Vous voyez bien que je suis occupé ?  
– Il s'agit du Prince Uranus... Il vous attend à la Salle du Trône.   
**L**'ambiance se brisa soudainement et un lourd silence s'installa. La fureur silencieuse du Roi qui émanait de son corps était presque palpable. L'homme hocha simplement la tête et s'en retourna dans les couloirs qu'il traversa pour rejoindre son hôte détestable. Que diable lui voulait Uranus ? N'avait-il pas déjà assez fait ?  
**O**n lui ouvrit les portes et il croisa le regard accusateur du Prince.   
_**J**e n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre_, semblaient dire ses yeux.  
**L**e Roi s'installa sur son trône sans prêter la moindre attention à Uranus. D'un signe de la main, il lui permit de prendre la parole, prenant toutefois le malin plaisir de ne pas le regarder.  
– Je vous remercie de m'accorder de votre temps pour cette concertation, commença Uranus. La Reine Serenity a avoué que l'ennemi se fait de plus en plus offensif : la guerre est imminente. Mon père souhaitait simplement connaître votre position quant aux menaces de la Lune Noire sur notre système solaire...  
– Rapport plutôt concis...  
– Oui. J'ai tenté d'être bref car j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne m'appréciez guère.  
– Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi, Prince Uranus ! rétorqua Poséidon. Je n'apprécie pas que l'on salisse ma fille, en particulier lorsque les origines de l'accusé sont douteuses...  
**L**e regard d'Uranus s'éclaircit, ses pupilles rétrécies analysant le moindre geste du Roi face à lui. Le même regard fou que son père...   
– Je vais être bref, moi aussi, reprit le Roi Poséidon. Nous allons reformer les troupes et nous positionner aux endroits stratégiques en attendant le déclenchement de la guerre. Nous défendrons les planètes de l'intérieur. J'en référerai aux Royaumes de Saturne et de Pluton. Cela vous convient-il ?  
– C'est clair et limpide, Votre Majesté. Mais à l'avenir, apprenez à mieux juger ceux à qui vous vous adressez. Mes origines troubles n'ont pas leur place dans une affaire géopolitique comme celle-ci.  
**P**oséidon soutint le regard coléreux du Prince et se mit à rire.  
– Puis-je vous demander ce qui vous rend de si joyeuse humeur ?  
– Ton culot dépasse l'entendement et je ne vois aucun intérêt à vouvoyer un Prince aussi insolent que toi. J'ai répondu à ta question. Plus rien ne te retient ici, tu peux partir.  
**A**ltier, le Prince Uranus se redressa et quitta silencieusement la salle.

**§§§**

**L**es servantes s'affairaient dans un couloir, se soufflant des messes basses et riant entre elles comme des enfants un peu trop gourmandes devant un gâteau. S'arrêtant juste derrière elles, la Princesse Neptune croisa les bras et se pencha, curieuse.  
– De qui parlez-vous ?  
– D'un très beau jeune homme, Votre Majesté !  
**C**'était Larissa qui avait répondu. Les cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, des yeux bleus joliment effilés et un sourire pur qui était un ravissement pour tout le monde... Elle était d'une finesse peu coutumière pour une Neptunienne. Les femmes de cette race avaient beau être généralement très minces, elles n'étaient pas filiformes comme cette jeune fille.  
– Venez Princesse, je vais vous le montrer...  
**P**renant la jeune héritière par la main, elle l'entraîna avec elle. Malgré son manque de manières évident, cette servante était la seule en qui la Princesse avait confiance. Larissa pointa du doigt un jeune homme à l'autre bout du corridor et Neptune étouffa une exclamation.  
– Le Prince Uranus ?  
**A**lors qu'elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée vers lui et qu'elle s'apprêtait à le retrouver, elle tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. Derrière lui se tenait Poséidon, plus souriant que jamais. Larissa comprit qu'elle était de trop et s'éclipsa en silence.  
– Neptune, je souhaitais justement te voir... Voici le Prince que j'ai choisi pour gendre.  
**L**e jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement et se présenta :  
– Mes hommages, Princesse. Je me nomme Draconi di Galatea.  
**N**eptune le toisa d'un regard condescendant et hocha simplement la tête.   
– Enchantée. Puisque les présentations sont faites, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Je suis extrêmement fatiguée. Père, Prince di Galatea, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.  
**E**lle tourna les talons et partit sans prêter attention au regard sombre de colère que lui adressait Poséidon. Embarrassé par cette situation pour le moins désagréable, il toussota :  
– Veuillez excuser l'hostilité de ma fille.  
**L**e Prince sourit simplement et prit poliment congé du Roi. Alors qu'il trouvait le chemin vers la sortie, il croisa alors un jeune homme aux traits fins et à la chevelure d'or. Se défiant mutuellement du regard, ils passèrent leur chemin. Les paroles étaient inutiles car tout était établi ; sans même décliner leurs identités, sans même échanger leurs desseins, chacun savait qu'il trouverait en l'autre un rival.  
**U**ranus se détourna de ce jeune homme et se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait demandé son chemin vers la chambre de Neptune à la petite servante blonde. Il savait à quoi s'exposer si on le surprenait en ces lieux privés. Pourtant, il entra sans frapper et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Au bout de la pièce, derrière les rideaux à demi lâchés d'un lit à baldaquin, on pouvait deviner une silhouette étendue sur le dos. Apparemment, la chance n'était pas de son côté ; il aurait souhaité entrer avant la Princesse pour y déposer le ruban sans la rencontrer.  
**I**l s'approcha subrepticement du lit et se plaça du côté de la fenêtre entrouverte. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et balaya un des rideaux, laissant apercevoir une Princesse endormie au visage sillonné de larmes séchées. Ce spectacle étreignit le cœur du Prince. Pourquoi s'était-il refusé de croire que cette froideur pouvait être involontaire et cacher un profond désarroi ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir ce que c'était que de vivre sous des apparences.  
**I**l reconsidéra d'un œil critique cette jeune fille qu'il avait trop vite jugée. Finalement, en lui volant l'intimité de ce sommeil, il pouvait voir cette vérité qu'elle cachait derrière un masque. Il s'était souvenu d'un visage particulièrement ravissant mais ce jour-ci, il redécouvrait cette beauté sous sa forme pure et authentique. Neptune n'était pas seulement belle : elle était aussi pétrie de charmes. Poussé par un désir implacable, il s'assit à ses côtés et se pencha vers elle, s'imprégnant du parfum de rose qui l'avait enivré le soir du bal.  
**L**es battements de son cœur se précipitèrent. Laissant son instinct reprendre le dessus, il ferma les yeux et déposa sur les lèvres de Neptune un baiser des plus doux. Le souffle coupé, il recula soudainement. Jamais il n'avait embrassé deux fois la même fille. Il s'en retourna à la fenêtre, un poing serré appuyé contre un mur, et garda le silence. Songeur, il scrutait le ruban qu'il tenait en main.  
**U**n vent léger caressa ses mèches blondes et il ferma les yeux, levant le nez pour s'enivrer de cet élément qui lui rafraîchirait très certainement les idées. Un léger froissement de drap attira son attention et il glissa un regard lointain vers le lit où se tenait la Princesse désormais assise.  
– Que... que faites-vous ici ?

_À suivre._

* * *

_**J**e tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont encouragée à continuer cette histoire grâce aux reviews où aux logiciels de discussion instantanée._

_**À** ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ;_

**Sailor Ocean :** Tu as été la première à m'envoyer un commentaire. J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira autant que le premier. Je passe régulièrement sur "Women in Love", c'est un très beau site que tu as fait là.   
**jade-MEST :** Muchas gracias para tu comentario. No pensaba que una chilena leería la modesta ficción de una francesa. ¡Soy feliz! Espero que este segundo capítulo te gustará.  
**Rukashin :** Tu demandais une update, la voici :)


End file.
